


Dirty

by GreenLicious (orphan_account)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Cheating, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:43:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/GreenLicious
Summary: “There are countless other females who have haircut like me, and blonde. Stop thinking that Jean has a thing for me, it’s disgusting.” Yuri snarled.“But you clearly date Otabek because he looks like JJ!” Mila beamed.“Are you insane, Mila? Stop this nonsense talking, and get back to practise.” He skated away from her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i cant make title or summary so yep bear with me pals. and we dont even GET to hear hosoyan talk, but idc im thinking he gonna be like this cool dude, n when the next ep of yoi comes out, i probably revise this if hosoyan chara was so ooc in this fic, and making lots of otayuri jjyuri probably yuri harem at some point, yep.  
> self-indulge fanfic okay, so yurio probably not ur liking.  
> i just want yurio suffering. also probably underage since i dont ever think about yurios age while writing this sin. my fucking turn on: CHEATING FIC OFC and poly- the unhealthy one.

It started from banter. Cross that, it started because of _Mila_. She was saying something stupid which made him think about it a lot.

 

-

 

_“Don’t you think JJ’s girlfriend look too much like you? I mean, look she bleached her hair blonde, it was just basically you with tits and cunt.” Mila showed him her phone to see a new feed from JJ’s girlfriend, which he only peered a bit then scowled at her._

_“There are countless other females who have haircut like me, and blonde. Stop thinking that Jean has a thing for me, it’s disgusting.” Yuri snarled._

_“But you_ clearly _date Otabek because he looks like JJ!” Mila beamed._

_“Are you insane, Mila? Stop this nonsense talking, and get back to practise.” He skated away from her._

-

 

Did he really date Otabek because of his looks? He doubted that. Otabek was a really sweet guy and loved him dearly. Otabek was the one who asked him out, and he didn’t mind Otabek’s company; the guy didn’t really talk much, he related a lot of things with him. So that he accepted him.

 

“You’ve been looking at me about three minutes, and I don’t know if I should be flattered or insulted, is something on my face?” Otabek said slightly raising his brow.

 

Yes, Otabek was not even a slightest bit resemble Jean-Jacques Leroy. He was on a date before GP Final, thought it was only in the café near from the Hotel the competitions were staying at. He’d been staying in a hotel for a day now, and in two more days, they will be against each other in the ice-rink.

 

“Nothing, it’s just Mila said you looked like that Leroy, thus making me think how wrong she was.” Yuri smiled.

 

“Well, I’m not quite sure, since I get that a lot from JJ fans. It was irritating, but people can think about the way they think. I give no shit.” Otabek took Yuri’s hand and caressing it. “you want to come to my room after this?”

 

“Sure.”

 

-

 

They ended up having a super vanilla sex that sometimes made Yuri sick. Otabek was too fucking good for him; always asked what he wanted, always thought of him above all. He can’t even be a bitch Yuri mode because of such kindness he got from Otabek. Yuri was treated like a delicate porcelain doll. He loved all the fondness he got, but he was not _delicate_ , he was strong. He wanted to be treated equally. He was weak because he cannot say it at his face. He didn’t want to break _him_ down.

 

“Babe? You still here?” Otabek finally noticed the bed was empty. Otabek was a heavy sleeper. He sat up and stretching his body.

 

It was still barely 7 in the morning and he got to be back to his room before Yakov checked on him later on- which supposedly by 9 but still he wanted to go out because he felt guilty. He didn’t deserve Otabek. He was ready to go back to his room. Glad that night Otabek bathed him before they went bed.

 

“I have to go back, you can go back to sleep. I’ll meet you later?” Yuri said then walked over to kiss Otabek’s lips.

 

Otabek smiled, “I love you… Okay later, babe.” Then he sprawled into his bed again.

 

Yuri sighed at his boyfriend bad habit, and went out. It wasn’t shocked him when he saw someone, as it was Phichit, was already out in the hallway in front of the big mirror that was on the corner of the alley, like waiting some scoop. Oh darn! Phichit was looking at him and turning his back so fast then snapped some pictures of him getting out from Otabek’s room. Damn Otabek for having the closest room from the nook.

 

“I knew it!” Phichit beamed. “Rest assure, this gossip won’t go to my Instagram, instead I’ll put this to our fellow skaters Facebook group! I’ve had hunch that you guys are dating~”

 

“Whatever Phichit, do what you want. I never been subtle either,” he hissed. He thought that this day would be the worst, he hated having people to butt in his relationship. He just hoped no one would even _try_. He was in no mood for such thing.

 

Room 404 was opened, JJ was walking out from his room, the blonde girlfriend, who Mila said _resemble_ him, was hugging JJ’s arm. She was perplexed looking at Yuri. JJ grinned and shrugged his arm from his girlfriend’s hug and slightly bowed at Yuri. “Morning, ma reine.”

 

The said girlfriend gasped. Yuri stomped on JJ’s foot and walked in between them, JJ chuckled.

 

Mila must have blind, because JJ and his boyfriend was nothing alike. That was just stupid of him even _thinking_ of that. He better beat JJ sorry ass in the final.

 

-

 

The sun was out when Otabek had finally gone to Yuri’s room, they both had separate last time practise before due the final. Otabek bought Yuri a beautiful gold necklace and gold lion dangled. Yuri thanked him with a kiss, then Otabek put it on his neck.

 

“It’s for celebration, our fans finally know we are together. We’re coming out because of Phichit,” said Otabek.

 

“Isn’t it good? We can finally PDA everywhere,” Yuri laughed.

 

“Yes. Although not all of them were happy about our relationship, but we can get through it yeah?” Otabek smiled sincerely.

 

“We will. So does this mean we celebrate it with sexy times too?” Yuri seductively touched his abs.

 

“We can’t babydoll, let’s just cuddle ‘til we sleep?” Otabek stood to take off his jacket and t-shirt, then pants. “Shall we?”

 

Yuri probably made an awkward face, but he did the same then lying on to Otabek’s chest, whilst Otabek spooning him, caressing his abs then settled on his chest. “I love you,” Otabek whispered into his ear.

 

Yuri smiled and gripped tighter on his arm, “I love you too.”

 

-

 

Yuri heard his door was knocked; kind of persistent ones. Yuri was a light sleeper he can always wake up whenever he heard something. It was probably not long since he and Otabek fell asleep. Yuri yawned and moved Otabek’s hand which was on his crotch now, then got up from the bed. The knocking were getting heavier. Ugh, who the fuck was that?

 

He took Otabek’s larger t-shirt from the floor and put it in. He loved how his lover scent was still there. Boyfriend shirt sure was a thing. He peered at the digital clock plastered into desk drawer beside the bed. It was still 9.50 P.M but who the fuck? It was clearly not Yakov since his coach had the other card.

 

“What the fuck do you want?” Yuri growled when he opened the door.

 

He was greeted by Jean-Jacques Leroy fucking smirking fugly face. He almost shut the door but JJ had put resistance on it. “That’s not how you treat your guest, Yuri.”

 

“I don’t fucking ever _invite_ you.” Yuri still pressing his body on to the door.

 

“King doesn’t need to be invited, My Queen.” JJ sounded too cheery, and damn those muscles of JJ were too much to handle; he gave up he moved back some steps and JJ almost got his fugly face on the floor if he got slip, damn why he didn’t fucking slip. He hated fellow skaters somehow.

 

“Why are you looking at me like that, pervert!” Yuri hissed, because JJ just fucking looking at him from the top to the bottom, it made him shiver- in a fucking weird way. He felt so naked under those piercing dark eyes at him. He backed away, because JJ was taking a step forward, whilst a bad idea, it was the bathroom door behind him.

 

“The real one is still best,” said JJ was getting too close, fuck he wanted to scream but his voice cannot come out.

 

JJ’s hand was getting closer, he closed his eyes afraid of what will come, but he was startled because the bathroom door being opened, then JJ grabbed his hand, took him into the bathroom. Closed it, locked it, pinned him on to the other side of the door. This was freaking crazy because his heart was beating so fast in a fucking thrilling way. It made him sick.

 

“What do you want?” Yuri gritted his teeth.

 

“You.” That was it Yuri attempted to punch JJ in his gut. Though probably expected by JJ because he avoided it and took Yuri’s hands, a thigh was on Yuri’s crotch making Yuri moan, pinned them on to door.

 

Yuri was completely unaware of his body leaning into JJ’s, his breathing was getting uneven. He was fucking hard— he was never got this hard when with Otabek. Fuck, Otabek was in the bed sleeping soundly and here he was rubbing on to JJ’s leg. Fuck he was a fucking cheater, he was so low, he felt JJ breathed on his neck and licked his ear- his ear that was being told ‘I love you’ by his lover. He wanted to puke. He was breaking apart. His body was shaking. He can’t control it anymore, the guilt he’d been weighing. He didn’t deserve Otabek.

 

“Stop, stop..” Yuri sniffled. This was mistake, this wasn’t supposed to happen. JJ suddenly backed off.

 

Yuri was weak on his knees and fell on to the floor, he was hugging his knees and sniffled desperately. He was frightened by himself. He was terrified by his own body. He felt so dirty. He didn’t want his lover to see him in this disgraceful state. He knew that Otabek won’t even move a slight even if he screamed, but still he kept his noises down. He just fucking spread his legs for this fucking jerk he hated the most. Did he so desperate for a good sex?

 

“Yu…” he cut JJ words with a growl before it finished, he didn’t want this fucking sinner to say his name ever again.

 

“Don’t you dare to even say my name again!” Yuri said between his thighs, he didn’t want to see that fucker face. He just wanted this asshole to disappear right now. He was so grateful that he was not being touched again. He didn’t know how to cleanse his body ever again. He felt like the dirtiest piece of shit ever existed.

 

“I love you. I really love you.” JJ whispered, the voice was like an electric that shook his body.

 

Yuri stood up, turned his back, strode a way to the cabinet, and looking down at the sink turned the water on. “go away.”

 

“I’m sorry… I really am sorry.” The door knob was heard being opened, and closed.

 

Yuri had no time for mulling over his mistake. He splashed cold water into his face; looking at his reflection, his fucking ugly swollen eyes. Tomorrow was the day he will get his gold medal, and be happy with his family. He didn’t want to think about his sin for now, think about other thing. Thing about something happy, think about how you face your boyfriend in his bed.

 

He can’t bear it alone.

 

He was about to run back into his room but was greeted by Otabek in front of the door.

 

Sadness was in those pitch black eyes. Yuri covered his face in his hands. He can’t fucking face his lover right now, now was not the right time.

 

Yuri was held tightly, by the strong arms that always kept him secure when they slept in the same bed. Lips that always saying sweet things about him was on his forehead and said with that soothing voice it gave: “I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you. I don’t deserve you.”

 

Yuri hugged him back, howling on to his chest. ‘I love you’s were heard he didn’t even know who said it, was it him or Otabek? He didn’t know.

 

For once he knew that Otabek won’t leave him, yet. It was like a miracle that he never believed in before.

**Author's Note:**

> pls tell me if i didnt add the tags that suppose to trigger someone? i have no clue what to put on additional tags. thanks for reading. also idk whether i should continue this or not. im not satisfied with the ending. any idea?  
> AND I FUCKING OTP OTABEK/YURIO o cross that, i ship literally anyone/yurio. be my guest n fucking cry for suffering bitching yurio


End file.
